Some Things Never Change
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: It's been four years since Chad and Sonny has seen each other. Their feelings locked up inside them. Both tried to move on but what happens when they reunite? How will they face the changes in their life?
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**MORE CHAPTERS COMING! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS!**

**ENJOY AND THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

It's been 4 years since Mackenzie Falls ended, since he last saw Sonny. After his TV series a lot of doors has opened up to him. Chad's acting career took off in the box office. Things has gotten a bit crazy then. Chad had a whole different life now, he was very successful and still known as the 'Bad Boy'. He got busy that he couldn't find time with to keep intouch with his past castmates. Chad had just finished a movie and was now on vacation. Coming back from Canada, Chad stood at LAX. Breathing in the California air, it's been long. The movie he had done took over a year to finish and right now he was just glad to be back.

"Sonny Munroe, You are needed on stage for sound check." A girl called out, Sonny turned around, smiled and nodded "Thanks Kathy!". Sonny quickly fell in love with music right after 'So Random!', acting was her second choice, singing was first but a TV show could give her a big break so she took it. Sonny and Tawni became even closer after their show ended. Tawni's busy with her line of shoes 'Tawni Toes' and stayed away from the limelight. Zora's busy with her show 'Prank'd' and Nico and Grady started a business, a sandwhich shop called 'GraNico!'. Everyone separated and did their own thing.

Chad sat down at the limo that was waiting for him. He looked outside the window with a smile in his face. "Welcome back to L.A Sir!" his driver and most trusted employe Dave spoke happily as they were coming near his house. Dave took care of his suitcase. Chad took a moment to look at his house. It was huge then his baby. By baby I mean his convertable. "Daddy missed you! Did you miss me?" Chad spoke in a childish way as he scanned his car to see if there were any damage, gave a light pat before entering his house. His maid did all the unpacking and such. Chad got dressed and sat down on his black leather couch in his spacious living room. A 'Tween Weekly' magazine was lying on the coffee table, he took it curiously.

Sonny finished a song "Great job guys!" she looked at her band. "That's it for today." The stage director announced. Sonny smiled and was about to run backstage when "Nu-uh young Lady.. You're not done yet." Sonny groaned and went down to talk to the stage director. "So we got all your songs covered up, everything looks great." Sonny waited for the director to say what she had to do next. "Now it's time for you to have your costume fitted." Paul, the Director snapped and a his assistant Kathy came running to them. "Take her to costume fiiting" Kathy nodded and Sonny followed.

Chad looked at the cover. No picture of him, undertandable because he needed to keep a low profile before they were done with the movie. _Boring, Boring, Boring _he said to himself as he flipped through pages then something caught his eyes. There she was, Sonny. She was holding a microphone, this picture was taken while she was performing, she looked so energetic. Chad looked at what the article said. _**Sonny Munroe is rocking America's mind with her new album that has been #1 in the billboard charts for weeks now. Sonny has really grown mature after her TV series 'So Random!'. We managed to get an interview, Sonny recently confirmed that she would be doing a North and South American Tour. They're currently working on the tour dates as we speak. Everyone's been talking about who her special guest is, you're just going to have to see her concert to find out. Tickets would be available on stores by next week.**_ A smile began to spread on Chad's face. He started to dial "Kim, I'm going to need you to keep a look out on the blogs for Sonny's concert dates and get me VIP tickets and a backstage pass." he closed his phone.

"It's a little Snug" Sonny complained. "Well honey you gotta look hot!" His_ gay _fashion designer and best friend Lucas explained. Tawni and Lucas were at a fashion school together. Luc was incharge of Sonny's clothes and Tawni of her toes. Lucas knows exactly what style Sonny was going for, sophisticated yet fun and glam. Sonny nodded at Lucas. "Ok! And we're done! I'm a genius!" Luc praised himself. Sonny giggled. "Wanna grab some dinner?" Sonny asked "You bet guurl!" they laughed and walked off to Sonny's car. Sonny has 'Dodge Charger', It was pretty sweet. It looked masculine for a girl to ride and that's why Sonny loves it. It was black and the interior was all leather. Sonny loved hanging with Lucas and Tawni, they always brighten up her day. "Oh lookeeey!" Lucas exclaimed from the passangers seat. "What?" Sonny asked. "Chaaad Dylan Cooper's back in L.A" Lucas stared at his phone. "Really now.." Sonny said, not really interested. "Didn't you two have a history?" Sonny glanced at Luc and back on the road. She could trust Lucas, they were really close and his gay so she's like a girl and could give her great advice 'cause he was once a boy after all. "I don't want to talk about it." Lucas closed his phone, looked at himself in the mirror and began fixing his hair.

Lucas dresses like a normal guy but with a hint of girl touch ups. He has dark brown hair, kinda like Chad's old hair but his bangs were longer. Lucas was very hygentic and he talks like how normal gay people. His voice wasn't very deep but you can tell his a guy.

"Chad! My man! Welcome back bro!" James Conroy greeted as he came through the front door. James and Chad became good friends. "James! Ah this is awesome!" they did their handshake. "Yea, everyone's talking about how you're back in L.A! I just had to be the first one to see my Bro!" Chad laughed. James sat on the singer black leather chair and Chad on the couch. "How has life been here?" Chad asked, James made himself comfortable, It was like his house too. They've been friends for 3 years now. "Pretty good. Great actually! How was Canada?" Chad shrugged "Alright.. I heard that you and Tawni are back again." James smiled "She's the one! SHE'S THE ONE! How's your lovelife dude?" Chad gave him a thumbs down. James laughed "Tell you what! There's this new club." Chad smiled "Say no more. Nothing better than a boys night out in L.A" Chad got up to change. They entered the club and the music was blasting. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Chad grinned.

"Hey Tawn!" Tawni walked in at the hotel and Lucas quickly spotted her. Tawni sat next to Lucas who was sitting opposite Sonny. "Hey guys! Oh and Sonny!" Tawni pulled out a a picture and handed it to Sonny. "WOW Tawni! This shoes look beautiful!" Sonny stared at the picture and gave it to Lucas to see. "This shoes will go perfectly with your opening outfit!" Sonny nodded and Tawni giggled. "Soo.. James said that Chad's back.." Luc and Tawn quickly looked at Sonny felt awkward "Stop looking at me like that!" Luc and Tawn looked at each other and back at Sonny. "You were inlove with him!" Tawni blurted out. Sonny folded her arms. Tawni sighed. After dinner Luc and Tawni went to a fashion conference. Sonny got into her car and drove to her house. She has a huge house now, but not as big as Chad but it was BIG! Sonny parked her car and got inside her house.

Chad woke up the next morning with a bad case of hungover. He was lying down the couch, the sun was shining. "DAVE!" he screamed. Dave came running "Yes Sir?" Chad slowly got up. "How did I get here? and get me coffee." Dave told the maid to make coffee "Well someone found you at the club last night so we took you home." Chad looks at Dave "Low profile?" he nodded. "Good, good. Call up Kim and ask for my schedule and about the ticket" Chad got up, showered and went back down. "Kim said that you are free today and the ticket and tour dates are being faxed to you as we speak." Chad took a sip of his coffee "Great!"

"Alright guys! Everything's set for tomorrow!" The stage director smiled and Sonny took a deep breath. She has done a lot of concert before but this was her first time doing a concert in L.A. "Take a nice good rest! Final run through tomorrow and kick ass!" Paul left. Sonny turned to her band. "You heard what he said. Kick ass!" They all cheered. Kathy came running "AMAZING NEWS! TOMORROW'S CONCERT IS SOLD OUT!" Sonny's heart skipped a beat. _OMG! I hope I don't do anything stupid on stage and the show being sold out DOESN'T make me feel any better._

Chad changed his outfit for the sixth time. He was going to see Sonny again tonight. After all this years, he hasn't told her how he really feels about Sonny and regret that he didn't. Finally putting on the right outfit I hoped into the limo that was waiting for me. The ticket and backstage pass his pocket. As the Limo stopped Chad looked out. It was packed! A huge picture of Sonny was everywhere, the press was everywhere too, flashing lights and everything. All the limo's went to the backside meaning that was the VIP section and the normal people came from the front. Alot of limo were already parked. Chad peeked, The 'So Random!' cast were making their way in, James were holding hands with Tawni. There were paparazzi here too. So many celebrities, soon It was his turn to get out. Chad tried to smiled as the flashes of camera came from everywhere. The press were asking so many questions but I just smiled and got inside. They kept this metal fence for us to walk through so the press wouldn't get to us. The place was packed! Even the VIP section. Chad sat down, James was sitting on my left and this Portlyn on my right. Soon the lights went dim and the crowd went wild.

Sonny's heart beated 5 times faster. She held the microphone close to her heart. Closed her eyes, took a deep breath, did some voice exercise. The drum roll began. This means in 30 seconds it was time to go.

You can do this sonny! "10 seconds Sonny!" Kathy repeated tensed. She nodded. It was dark, no one could see anything. Sonny ran to the middle of the stage 5..4..3..2.. a spotlight came to her. Sonny smiled and raised her a hand up which was holding the mic. She looked around. It was fun. The beat of her opening song came.

Chad clenched his fist stopping himself from running up the stage and hugging her. God he missed her so much. He couldn't do anything but clap really hard as the spotlight came on her and she began to sing.

She smiled and was full of energy. Sonny had an amazing voice, Chad miss her so bad! Slowly memories came flooding back in his head.

_**4 YEARS AGO**_

Sonny began packing her stuff. This was it..their last day. She took a deep breath as she kept the last few items inside a box, Chad's signed picture from when they first meet was still in the drawer. Sonny looked at it and tears began to fall from her eyes. Tawni came in, Sonny looked at her with watery eyes. "Sonny! It's our last day. Tell him how you feel!" Sonny gulped and nodded, she knew she had to cause they may never see each other again. Sonny kept Chad's photo in the box and made her way to Mackenzie Falls. Sonny knocked at Chad's dressing room. "Murnoe" Chad spoke coldly. "Umm.. Chad.." Sonny was getting nervous, her hands were sweating and Chad was obviously not in a good mood. "I need to talk to you.." Chad wasn't making eye contact "Make it quick. I'm needed on set in 5 minutes." Sonny nodded "Alright, here it goes..." Chad waited and finally looked at her "Today's our last day on So Random.." Sonny looked at his eyes "Oh so they're finally removing your show. Smart move!" Sonny's heart broke. Why is he so mean? "I..I.." she tried to speak but her throat hurts as she tried to stop her tears. "Bye Chad." Chad stood up "Bye Munroe."

Chad's heart shattered in a million pieces, he knew that it was her last day. But he had to be strong, he didn't want to break in front of her. Chad wanted their goodbye to be happy and not sad. It's not like his never going to see her again. I mean she's just not going to be at the studio but he can still see her.. right? Chad tried to convince himself that but they both know that they're both probably not going to see each other again. And accidentally Chad said something stupid like "Oh so they're finally removing your show. Smart move!" He quickly regretted saying it but he couldn't take it back. "Bye Chad." Sonny's voice sounded hurt and he noticed "Bye Munroe" Sonny then ran off. Chad wanted to stop her and tell her everything but she was gone. After a couple of weeks Mackenzie Falls finished their finally season. No connection at all cause she went to Canada for Camp Rock and Chad had been busy after that too. They both never forgot each other, they kept thinking about each other and what would have happen if they tell each other how they feel. Weeks turn to months which turned to years. Their goodbye's weren't exactly how they wanted it to be but it ended up being painful to both of them. It hurted but they both had to move on.

_**PRESENT DAY**_

She was so amazing! It's been an hour and a half and she was still full of energy. Chad had a smile on his face through out the her whole performace. Sonny had changed her outfit for the 5th time, she looked beautiful in all of them. "Ok guys, let's slow things down a bit.. ONLY A BIT!" Sonny giggled as she stood infront of the microphone which was at the middle of the stage. The lights got softer. "I WANT TO SEE MY BEAUTIFUL AUDIENCE!" she said happily and the lights came on in the crowd section "Better.. This song I'm about to sing is written by me.. I wrote it 4 years ago, I was very inspired back then. My friend Tawni Hart has probably heard me singing it a couple no A LOT of times when we were still in 'So Random!' and I finally got to record it. This next song is called Don't Forget" Sonny looked at Tawni who was clapping, she laughed. The music began, then Sonny's eyes met Chad's. They both were surprised. Sonny's heart skipped a beat but she shook it off and began to sing, still staring at Chad's eyes. Chad smiled and so did Sonny. Then as the chorus came Sonny broke their eye to eye connection as she looked at the rest of the crowd. "SOMEWHERE WE WENT WRONG! WE WERE ONCE SO STRRRROOOONNGGG OUR LOVE IS LIKE A SONG! YOU CAN'T FORGET IT, AT ALLLL! And at last, all the pictures have been burned and all the past is just a lesson that we've learned.." A tear started to drop as she met Chad's eyes again. "..I won't forget.. please don't forget..us.. Somewhere we went wrong, our love is like a song..." even more tears came down "..but you won't sing along... you've forgotten.. about...us...don't forget" The lights went out and some instrumentals came and the crowd went wild. Chad knew the song was about him but it wasn't true, he didn't forget about her.

Sonny wiped her tears as they changed her clothes and retouched her make up. She shook off Chad, but she still couldn't believe his here! After another hour of singing the show finally ended. "THANK YOU SOOO MUCH EVERYONE! Thank you for giving me this amazing opportunity! I LOVE YOU ALL! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Sonny took a look at the crowd one last time, threw a few air kisses before waving signaling the show has officially ended and all the lights went dead. Then it went back on with a huge screen TV showing pictures of Sonny backstage and goofing around. The lights finally lit up but most of the people stayed to watch the slideshow. This was it! Time to go backstage. Chad put on a smile as all the VIP were lead backstage to meet Sonny. _Does she hate me? Does she still remember me? _Chad cleared his throat as they entered. Sonny was standing there with people praising her and asking for her autograph and pictures. Chad waited till only a few people were left, he stayed at the back. Once no one was around he made his move "Can I please have your auutograph?" He whispered on Sonny's ear, she turned around to be face to face with the man she has loved and was on her mind for the past 4 years. "Chad?" she said in shock "MUNROE?" Chad played along. That's when Sonny's heart broke, all the memories they had, she knew that this would probably be the last time she would see him. "What are you doing here?" Sonny took a sip of water.

Seeing Sonny made Chad pissed, he was pissed cause he wanted to move on so badly but a part of him stayed with Sonny. She has his heart. Chad smiled "I'm on vacation, just finished a movie so I heard about you having a concert so I said why not go?" Sonny giggled "Well how did you like the show?" Chad shrugged "Not bad, I didn't know you sing." Sonny got slightly upset at that comment, she just nodded. She didn't want to see him because everytime she does she just falls for those deep blue eyes "Well I'll see you around then" Sonny turned away but Chad held her wrist "Don't go yet... it's been years.." Sonny throat hurts as she tried to stop her tears. She turned back to Chad and smiled. "How about we have coffee?" Chad started off, he just wanted to hang out with Sonny, to be with her though it would hurt him he still wanted to make memories with her, good ones this time and their last goodbye wasn't really a good memory. Sonny thought the same "Alright, let me go change."

We sat at a coffee shop downtown, Sonny's phone rang a couple of times so she just kept it on silent. "Sorry about that" she apologized and took a sip of coffee. "It's alright. So.. how has life been these past years?" Chad couldn't take his eyes off her. "Busy, who knew I would be come a singer after 'So Random!' It's just amazing!" Sonny smiled and looked at Chad who had a smile on his face "How about you, I've seen some of your work, not baaad." Chad rubbed the back of his head "Yea, well I'm just glad to be back." Sonny nodded. She wanted to tell him how she felt but was having second thoughts. "Still a heartbreaker?" She asked nervously. "Yes, well occasionally. I've changed.. a bit" Chad bit his bottom lip and Sonny laughed. "Jade changed me..." Sonny stopped laughing at his added words. Her heart fell and the air suddenly got thin. "Jade?" Chad nodded. "I'm 21, legal meaning I can take her." Sonny's confused now. Take Jade where? IS CHAD GETTING MARRIED? WHAAAAT? "I'm 20 so I guess I'm legal...to drive" Sonny tried to laugh at her own joke but then nothing. Chad stared at her and smiled, he missed her so bad! He just wants her to be his. "Actually, she's been dying to meet you." Sonny smiled "I'm dying to meet her too!" Chad smirked "Great! Tomorrow? My house?" she nodded took out her phone and then looked up at Chad "I'll be there."

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think by REVIEWING this story.**

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading.**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

**SUBSCRIBE AND CHECK OUT SOME OF MY STORIES ON MY PROFILE TOO [if you want]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**SO TELL ME GUYS SHOULD I CONTINUE IN THIS KIND OF WRITING FORMAT OR THE ONE WITH THE POVS?**

**SORRY FOR NOT LETTING MUCH HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER, JUST NEEDED TO POST THIS A.S.A.P TO FIND OUT WHICH FORMAT YOU GUYS WANT..**

**THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE A LOT MORE INTERESTING!**

* * *

Sonny groaned and opened the door. Tawni and Luc were seated at her couch. They were always welcome at her house and visit her often. "Uh-oh! A groan what happened darling?" Luc asked as he flipped through the pages of some magazine. "Jade happened." Sonny sat inbetween Tawni and Lucas. Both of her friends letting go of what they we're doing. "Jade?" Tawni asked curiously. "Chad said that Jade changed his life" Luc and Tawn both "awwwww" and hugged Sonny. She was happy that her friends were always there for her, "Giiirl! That Jade girl probably isn't as pretty as you are" Luc tried to cheer her up Tawni agreed "Yea! And you shouldn't show signs of weakness! YOU SHOULDN'T!" They're really good with their peep talked. Sonny gave them a toothy grin. She explained that she's meeting her tomorrow. "Oh honey I have just the right outfit!" Luc and Tawni always talks about fashion and gossip. Sonny giggled.

"Kim! Jade's coming back tomorrow right?" Chad asked as he entered his work room. Chad started a business too, ofcourse competing with Grady and Nico's restaurant GraNico. Kim was standing there with a clipboard in her hands, she was smartly dressed. Quite young to be a personal assistant actually but she was smart! "Yes sir, first thing in the morning! Shall I tell Dave to pick her up from the airport?" Chad shook his head as he squished the stress ball. "No, I'll pick her up. Do I have any schedule for tomorrow?" Kim took a moment to check. "Well the morning show has been asking you to guest star for a while now." Chad narrowed his eyes "What time's Jade's flight?" Kim checked again "3:00pm" Chad thought for a moment. "Alright. Tell the morning show I'll be there, tell Dave to bring my car to studio. I'll personally pick Jade up." Kim smiled, nodded and left.

Sonny woke up to see Chad on TV.

"And welcome to the MORNING SHOW!" The host Samantha said in a high energy voice. "Today we're here with CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" The audience went wild. Chad walked in and sat on his seat. "Good to have you here Mr. Cooper." Chad smiled "So Chad. The moment we heard you were back in L.A we just HAVE to have you here!" Samantha confessed. "So tell us Chad, what have you been up to?" The crowd quiet down to listen. "Actually I just finished a new movie of mine which will come out in a few months." The crowd went wild again. "And now I'm back in town for a little vacation. To reconnect with old friends and such." Samantha nodded. "Last night at a Sonny Munroe's Concert we spotted in you as well as other celebrities. So you're a Sonny Munroe fan huh?" Chad smiled and scratch his nose "What can I say, I'm a sucker for rock music and Sonny's an amazing singer." The crowd "Awww" and began saying "CHANNY!" Chad looked confused "Channy?" he asked Sam "It's you celebrity couple name Chad and Sonny just Like Brangelina!" Chad chuckled.

_We have a celebrity couple name? We're not even a couple. _After the interview Sonny turned the TV off and jumped out of bed. _No mention of Jade? That's weird. _She took out her phone and called Chad. "Hey Chad umm.. I have this thing and I wouldn't be free till after 4 this afternoon. What time should I come over?" She waited and just hearing Chad's voice over the phone gave her chills. "That's alright, I'll just pick you up at 5 ok?" A smiled spread across her face. "Great!" They hung up.

Chad waited at his car wanting to keep a low profile. Soon the car door opened and Jade sat next to him. "Chad!" she threw her arms around him making Chad chuckle "Hey Jade! I have a surprise for you!" Chad said happily as they sat back properly. Jade clapped her hands "Really? What?" Chad started the engine and Jade put on her seat belt. "You'll see." Chad dropped Jade off at his house. "Where are you going Chad?" She asked as Chad stayed in the car "I'm going to get your surprise, now freshen up!"

A car pulled up across Sonny's drive way. "His heeereee!" Lucas said excitedly as he did the last touches to Sonny's hair. Tawni smiled at her. Sonny nodded. She wore something casual yet rocking! "See you guys later!" She waved "Got get em Sonnaaay!" Luc and Tawn laughed as they said it together. Sonny got into Chad's new convertable. This one was much grand than his old one. "Jade's very excited, I didn't tell that the surprise was you." Sonny smiled awkwardly. Chad, the love of his life was going to get married and she's about to meet her! Chad pulled up. Sonny followed as they entered. "Jade my surprise for you is here." Sonny took a deep breath. "You're going to love her!" Chad said excitedly. Sonny arched both her eyebrow and smiled. That's when a 6 year old girl came running down. She was bouncing with excitment down while walking down the huge staircase. She had a long straight dark brown hair with sided bangs just like Sonny's before. She kinda resembles Sonny as they both have the same taste in fashion.

Sonny lit up. She though Jade was Chad's girlfriend. Wait! Who is Jade? Is she Chad's daughter? "Jade, I did like you to meet Sonny. Sonny this is Jade." Jade ran up to Sonny and threw her arms around her. Sonny hugged back and smiled "You look very pretty Jade." Sonny kneeled to the ground for them to be almost the same height. "Chad! Oh Me Gosh! This is awesome. I'm a huge fan Sonny!" Chad smiled and Sonny laughed. "HOLD ON! Can you sign my poster of you?" Jade's eyes were full of hope, Sonny nodded. "Hey! How come you never ask me to sign anything!" Chad complained. "I don't even have a picture of you Chad!" she stuck her tounge out and ran to her room. "For a six year old she's pretty smart!" Chad smiled, "She's an angel." Sonny nodded and got a bit serious "Is she your daughter?" Chad arched a brow, "Psh! No no no.." Sonny looked at him as he sat comfortably in his armchair. "3 years ago I found her on the streets. She was abandoned so I decided to take care of her. All my friends say to keep her in the place where they could adopt childrens but there's something about Jade that made her want to stay with me." Sonny was touched at Chad's words. "She's very has a very Sunny personality." Chad stared at Sonny who blushed. "Don't let the press know please.. She has a whole different normal life ahead of her." Sonny nodded "That's really sweet of you Chad."

After a while of Jade talking to Sonny they decided to order pizza. Watched a scary movie, Jade was sitting in between them and soon Jade fell asleep on Chad's lap. He was stroking her hair. "She kinda looks like me." Sonny giggled quietly. Chad looked up at the tired Sonny seating at the other end of the sofa. "She really does.. Hey Sonny.. can I ask you something?" Jade slowly rubbed her cheek and went right back to sleep. Sonny nodded. "Do you hate me?" There was silence. Sonny looked away for a while then back at me "Why should I hate you?" Sonny tried to sound as convincing as possible. She doesn't hate him, she just hates the fact that he was mean to her even when they were saying their last goodbye and the stupid things he do, that's what she hate. Chad felt uncomfortable, he rubbed the back of his head. "Never mind."

Jade woke up lying down at her bed. She happily got out of bed and walked to Chad's room, without even knocking she just throws herself at him. "OUCH! JADEE!" Chad groaned. "It's 9am Chad!" she grabbed a pillow and throws it to Chad face. "Alright! Alright! I'm up!" he yawned and Jade claps her hands. "Are we going to see Sonny today?" I rubbed the back of my head, "I don't know, I think she's busy." Jade pouted. "You like her don't ya?" Chad quickly snapped a weird look at Jade "PFTH! No! I don't like her. Now go get dressed so you wouldn't be late for school!" Jade sat down on Chad's bed "It's saturday! Someone's getting too old" Jade teased. This was one of the reason Chad took her in. Jade reminded him so much about Sonny, same taste with fashion, their fun fights and SUNNY personality. Everything! "And someone knows her days of the week.." Chad teasted back. "HOW ABOUT WE VISIT SONNY! My friends would get SO jealous once they find out that I meet Sonny!" she clapped "Hey! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! and you live with me!" Jade arched her brow "You don't count! You're like my brother. WAY old brother, who will soon start getting wrinckles and hair would soon fall out." Chad quickly touched his hair then glared at Jade who was smiling. "You're mean! And we can't visit Sonny.. wanna no why?" she nodded "Because we're going to DISNEYLAND!" Jade's eyes lit up. "REALLY CHAD! OMG! LET'S CALL SONNY AND ASK IF SHE COULD COME!" Chad stopped her from getting to the phone. "She's busy Jade." Chad lift her up and carried her "Now I already told Kim to pack up and book our hotel. We're all set!" Jade jumped out of Chad's grasp and began jumping and singing one of Sonny's songs.

"Sonny, you have to get to the airport now!" Lucas reminded Sonny who was panicking as she over slept. "Coming!" she ran down as fast as she could. "Why are you always cramming?" Lucas ran behind her. "Why do you always wake me up at the last minute!" Sonny argued as they got into the limo. "So where are we going again?" Lucas groaned. Luc was everywhere, lilke her personal assistant. "Wisconsin.. you wanted to go back there remember.." Sonny smiled "AS A HOLIDAY?" Lucas rolled his eyes. "You're in the middle of your SOLD OUT TOUR SONNY! No, we're staying there for 2 days. You're doing a concert." Sonny frowned but atleast she still gets to smell that air where she grew up.

"What are you doing Jade?" she fiddled with her airplane seatbelt. Chad helped her. "I cant wait to go Disneyland Chad!" she clapped her hands just like how Sonny does. Jade looked out the window "OH ME GOSH! LOOK SONNY MUNROE'S GETTING ON HER PRIVATE PLANE! JUST LIKE YOU HAVE AIR CHAD!" Chad looked out to see Sonny and Lucas running towards the airplane. "Where do you think she's going? and who's that guy with her?" Suddenly, Chad's stomach did a 360. Was she with someone? "Chad! What's wrond you're turning pale.." Chad shook his head.

* * *

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH FORMAT YOU GUYS WOULD PREFER!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT AS SOON AS I FIND OUT WHICH FORMAT YOU GUYS WANT ME TO USE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SO MAKE IT SNAPPY! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**ONCE AGAIN FORMAT SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE ACCEPTED!**

* * *

Sonny keep tossing and turning making Lucas uncomfortable. "What are you doing?" he asked. Sonny sat up straight, "HOW MUCH LONGER?" she was getting tensed. Lucas narrowed her eyebrows "SonShine, honey.. What's wrong?" Sonny twisted her lips "I wanna see Chad..." Lucas groaned and leaned on Sonny's armchair. "...So! Spill! What happened last night? What happened with Jade?" Luc's eyes was pleading. "Last night was normal, just like those 4 years never happened.." Sonny sighed "And Jade's a 6 year old girl who Chad found 3 years ago in the street so he decided to take care of her like his own sister." Sonny smiled at the thought of Jade, they looked almost a like. Well Sonny's face has a much more defined figure and Jade was young, she had those cute chubby cheeks. Lucas yellped "OMG! I though he was a bad boy! Honey, his hot and has a kind heart at the same time. JACKPOT!" he clapped his hands making Sonny blush then it faded "I doubt anythings going to happen between us. We're just old friends...old friends.." Sonny reminded herself. "UmmmHmmm.. Well what ever you say SonShine! Now you better go change into your opening outfit! You're off on stage the moment we get down." Sonny got up with Lucas following her to the dressing room.

"Chaad!" Jade whinned. Jade spoke a little giberish but was good enough for Chad to understand what she was saying. "Lookeey!" Jade showed Chad her drawing. Jade's drawings were in stick figure. Chad frowned trying to understand what she draw "This is you and me!" Jade pointed at the two stick figures on the left. "Then SONNY! Came here.." Jade pointed at another stick figure on the right. "AND EVERYONE'S HAPPY!" Chad smiled. "You like Sonny?" Jade gasped "Are you kidding? I'm her number one fan!" Chad rolled his eyes and Jade looked confused "I mean as a real person, do you like her." Jade nodded "Ok so you mean without all her singing and stuff I think Sonny is very sweet and kind. You know last night when you went to the kitchen to order pizza Sonny hugged me really tight. She said she liked me and that I shouldn't do anything to piss you off. Look!" Jade searched her teddy bear bag and Chad had a grin spread across his face, finally Jade found what she was looking for. "She said that this necklace was very important to her, she said it was her lucky charm!" Jade shoved it on Chad's face, he slowly took it in his hands "CAREFUL CHAD! She said not to lose it. Sonny lended it to me cause I told her about the singing contest and she said that she hopes it would bring me good luck!" Jade took it out of Chad's hands, kept it in a special pocket inside her bag and looked up at Chad. "Why are you always smiling in such a weird way Chad? You're kinda freaking me out." Chad chuckled and started stroking Jade's hair till she finally doze off to sleep. That necklace that Jade held was his birthday gift to Sonny on her 16 birthday.

Sonny traced her bling free neck where her lucky necklace used to always be. It was special to her, she never took it off. It was kinda long so it was mostly hidden underneath her shirts. Lucas handed her a new necklace. She wore it, grabbed her mic. Closed her eyes for a few moments to hear the crowd roaring, she finally smiled as the drum roll began and the show began. "IT'S GOOD TO BE HOOOOOMMMEEE!" She started off. It was crazy, she knew most of the people who were there and others were a mystery. The place was packed, she felt loved which each applaused but for some reason whenever she sang Don't Forget she always looks at the place where she last saw Chad. Sonny managed to smile. What bothered her is how most of her songs, if you would look at it closely had something to do with Chad and their memories. Another concert has ended, Sonny took a final bow. After a few meet and greet with the fans and people who had backstage passes Sonny was exhausted! Lucas stayed in a hotel while Sonny at her house where her mom was. It was nice cause they get to spend time even just for a while. Sonny flies to California.

"I still don't get it Chad! Why did we take a plane? You could have just drived." Chad arched his brow "I thought you wanted to fly Air Chad?" Jade smiled "I did, I was just saying.." It was quit dark now. They got caught off with some fans seeing Chad at the airport. Kim quickly bought Jade somewhere far from the spotlight. After the checked in and got settled down Jade and Chad sat down at the kitchen table. As usual the resort was fancy. Jade started eating her warm noodles. "What's this?" Chad looked at the flyer on the table. It had Sonny's picture on it. Just like the one that was all around the place when she did her concert in L.A. Jade snapped the paper out of Chad's hand and screamed. "SONNY MUNROE IS DOING A CONCERT HERE TOMORROW!" Chad's eyes widened. WOW Sonny's a busy girl. "Can we go please Chad pleaaaseee!" Jade gave him the puppy dog face which he could never turn down. "Fine but I gotta keep low profile. We don't want the paparazzi's haunting YOU down!" Chad tickled Jade's nose making her giggle.

After waking up to another busy day Sonny said her goodbyes and was once again back at her private airplane. She could barely keep her eyes open, Lucas flipped through some fashion magazine. "Please tell me after this I'm having a day off!" Sonny groaned "Uh-huh! 2 days! To do some promotional stuff.." Lucas teased "WOW! GREAT DAY OFF!" Sonny rolled her eyes. "Relax hun! 2 months will past by quick, you're tour will soon be over and.." Sonny looked at him hoping she would have time to relax "You're going to have to fly to Canda for a movie" Lucas bit his bottom lips. He knew Sonny was getting worked up but she does have a couple of days free. Sonny missed her unhectic schedule, where she can just kick out and relax without promotions and such. But that dream was kinda impossible to reach. She loves her career and what she is right now, YES! But sometimes Sonny just wanted to go back to having her privacy back and no more interviews.

Chad ran as fast as he could "JADE! WAIT UP!" Jade was staring at the huge the roller coaster. "I wanna go there Chad!" she tugged his arm, Jade was full of adventure. He scooped down to her level. "Sorry but you're too young for that ride." Jade pouted which soon disappeared as she saw a limo pull up. "SONNY?" she pushed through the crowd and Chad tried to follow her. "SONNY!" Jade threw her arms around her. Sonny looked pretty shock and a stupid smile spread across Chad's face. "What are you guys doing here?" Sonny asked as they started walking inside her hotel. "Chad's on vacation so we decided to come here then we found out that you're having a concert and i really really really wanna go!" Jade spoke all too fast. Sonny seemed surprised then let out a toothy grin. "Well, she glanced at her watch. I still have a couple of house before I have to get ready for tonights concert sooo... how would you like to hang out?" Jade's and Chad's eyes were filled with happiness.

Chad watched as Sonny and Jade laughed at each others jokes, they were mostly teasing Chad. They really got very close. Soon the concert was about to begin. As usual Chad was amazed and Sonny stared at him through out the song Don't Forget. Chad seemed a pretty confused but stared back. After the show Chad took Jade to their hotel room as she fell asleep. Chad and Sonny wanted to talk alone. This was their first time to actually have a face to face and heart to heart talk. Sonny and Chad both wore a jacket with a hoodie. What other private place there was than to be in a ferrieswheel? Chad and Sonny got in to one.

"Why do you keep looking at me whenever you sing Don't Forget?" Chad broke their silence. "Cause.. I wrote that song the next year after we didn't see each other again." Sonny spoke honestly. Chad arched his brow "Was there something I'm supposed to remember?" Chad and Sonny were seating face to face, opposite each other. Sonny frowned, she was in love with him but he wasnt which made this moment really awkward "I mean it's not like we were inlove or something right?" They both laughed awkwardly. "Yea and IF we were in love with each other we should have confessed it before and everything." They both smiled awkwardly. Everything was just plain AWKWARD. "And you have a boyfriend now..." Chad added.."Yea, yea. Wait whaaat?" Sonny finally realized what he just said. "I don't have a boyfriend." Chad's eyes got brighter "Sure you do, that dude you were with... you were getting on the plane with him.." Sonny now remembered "Nah! That was my bestfriend LUCAS!" Sonny laughed at the thought. "I thought I was your best friend" Chad whispered "I thought you weren't the stalker type." Sonny teased "Stalker type? What are you talking about?" Chad got a little defensive. "How'd you know I went on the plane with Lucas?" Sonny gave him a toothy grin. Chad opened his mouth to speak but was stopped with Sonny falling directly at him as the ferrieswheel stopped. They both stared into each other eyes, realizing the awkward situation they were in and quickly looked away. They were high up now. Sonny closed her eyes "How high are we?" Chad looked down "Very high." Sonny grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "How long are we going to be here?" Chad looked down again to see that something went wrong with the system "A while.." Sonny bit her bottom lip. "You're scared of heights? Since when?" Sonny spoke with her eyes closed "Aren't you too?" Chad smirked "Not the little ones.." Sonny remembered him saying that when he had the ba-bangs! That made Sonny laugh. Some screeching began and the ferrieswheel slowly rocked. Chad stared at her as their hands were intertwined. Sonny didn't care at the moment, she was too scared and Chad began rubbing it with his other hands.

It was freezing, they had their jackets on but it was too thin and they weren't expecting this with the other fact that they were so high above in suspended air. Sonny shivered a little. "C'mon here!" Chad opened his arms. Sonny gave him an unsure look, he rolled his eyes "Just too keep warm." Sonny agreed and sat right next to Chad who wrapped his arms around her body. A small whimper came out of Sonny's lips. Chad felt sparks and so did she. They looked at the moon and the stars. Chad waited for this moment for 4 years! What would have happened if they admitted their feelings? Would they be inseperable or will their relationship fall apart instantly? These sort of question ran through their mind. A lot has changed, Chad and Sonny both became busy with different worlds, acting and singing. Both thinking that they moved on and nothing would happen in their relationship. It's been an hour now. Chad suddenly felt weight on his chest. There Sonny was fast asleep in his arms. Chad couldn't help but smile. He wanted to tell her that he loves her so badly.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BY REVIEWING!**

**UPDATING THIS STORY TOMORROW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR GIVING ME SUCH AWESOME REVIEWS! KEEP ROCKING PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**SORRY IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO UPDATE**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up lying down on a bed.

Wait, weren't I at a ferries wheel.

I got up, realizing I wasn't wearing heels, walked tiptoe only to find Chad sleeping at the couch.

A smile spread across my face.

I miss him SO much!

I doubt he if he missed me, I mean our goodbye wasn't much of a give away.

Our meeting either, at least he got a bit mature..

"Stop staring at me as I sleep Munroe!" he whined.

I take that back. His still IMMATURE.

Grabbing a pillow I smacked it on his face.

Chad sat up a bit when myself phone began ringing.

"Hello?"..."Calm down Lucas!"..."I'm with Chad"..."What time is it?"..."WHAAAT?"..."Well I guess I'll just go there straight away this morning. Bring my clothes?"..."YAY! THANKS! LOVE YOU!" I hanged up.

Chad looked away then soon at me.

"Mind if I stay here for tonight?" I bit my bottom lip.

He looked at the wall clock. 2:45am then he nodded.

"I can see you've finally found that special someone you get to dance with at the prom?"

Chad gave away a weak smile. Wait? Was he jealous?

Then Jade came rubbing her eyes.

"Sonny?".. She opened her eyes wider "SONNY!" she ran up to me.

I hugged her, she was so adorable.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she played with my hair.

I frowned "I actually don't know." I look at Chad.

Chad shrugged "You feel asleep and I didn't know which hotel you were in so I just bought you here."

"Sonny! Can you tell me a bed time story?" Jade's eyes were pleading and I couldn't say no to that.

"Alright!" she grabbed my hand and led me to her room.

**Chad's POV**

I waited for a while as Sonny and Jade entered Jade's room.

Then I stood up, leaned against the door to hear what they were saying.

"So Jade, what story do you want me to read?" Sonny asked.

Jade made a thinking sound "How about we share secrets instead?"

"You trust me?" Sonny asked shock.

"YUP!" Jade said with a pooping sound. I smiled, this outh to be interesting.

"OK! You start first!" I can hear Jade saying happily.

Sonny started "Well..hmmmm..I sneak treats at mid night which usual makes my trainer wild."

Jade giggled "Ok! Every night I sneak into Chad's room and he sleep talk so I record what he says!"

Sonny gasped. So did I! I sleep talk and Jade records? That sneaky little girl!

"Wanna hear?" Then there was silence.

What was going on?

Then there was snoring, My eyes widened.

They're playing the tape?

"hmmm..Sonny..." I bit my bottom lip.. I just wanted to barge in and break the tape recorder but it would be too obvious.

And it would be nice if Sonny knew the truth right?

Jade giggled and Sonny kept quiet.

"Do...don't go..s..sonny.."

I clenched my fist.

Then there was silence.

"Why'd you turn it off Sonny?" Jade asked curiously.

"Sonny.. don't cry.."

My heart ached.. she's crying?

I tilted my head down and walked to my room.

Sonny liked me before?

Well I guess things are different now, she has THAT guy.

I woke up the next morning with a scream.

My eyes widened, it was Jade.

I sprinted to her room where she stood there quiet surprised.

I looked around "WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

She laughed "Chad! I fell asleep last night and LOOK!" she held out two tickets.

"SONNY MUNROE tickets! It's her last day here and she's performing. Can we pleeeaasseeeee go?" she blinked for a couple of times and pouted.

Jade went for rides with Kim since I couldn't be seen with her cause of the press.

I decided to look around and was recognized by some fan girls every once in a while to take pictures and sign autographs.

1 more hours before Sonny's concert, I decided to check out the stage

It was pretty… complicated.

The things that goes on behind the scenes.

Everyone seems so stressed.

But something or should I say someone caught my eye.

It was.. a guy. Yea I'm pretty sure it was.

Following the guy I kept a fare distance.

There's something weird about him, he was acting really strange.

Making sure I wasn't seen I peeked around the corner.

What was he doing? I scrunched up my eyes and leaned forward to get a better view.

OH NO! He had a gun on both sides of his holster.

Then the guy opens up his back pack.

Is that a bomb? OMG IT IS!

WAIT WHAT?

I quickly backed off when I tripped on a cord making a loud stomp as I fell.

Oh no! NO! NO! I got back up as fast as I could and began running.

"Show begins in 10 minutes. 10 minutes people!" A voice echoed backstage.

I could recognize Sonny from far away. She was surrounded by people trying to retouch her makeup and fix her hair, giving her some last minute advice. Sonny just smiled happily.

"SONNY!" I screamed pushing people out of my way.

She seemed pretty shock "You can't go out there!"

"Why not?"

"Someone's going to bomb this place! We need to get all the people out of here ASAP!"

She just hung her mouth open.

"Please get in place Ms. Munroe" a girl called out.

"SONNY! NO! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

She shook her head.

"You..you don't believe me?" I sounded very disappointed.

Sonny said nothing and walked off to the stage where the crowd went wild.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**ENJOY YOUR READ!**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

I believe Chad, I thought about it and I'm not going to leave my fans.

"HEY GUYS!" I waved as they screamed and clapped.

"So I'm going to do something a little different today" I gave them a smile.

They all have a confuse look on their face, I could even see Jade and Kim.

I took a deep breath "EVERYONE PLEASE GET AS FAR AWAY FROM THE STAGE…PLEASE!"

No one moved but instead a loud questioning voices came at me.

I panicked, I need to get them out of here FAST!

"Whoever moves gets a free autograph and gets a whole day with me!" everyone then began to move.

"YES KEEP GOING FURTHER." I gave Lucas a help me look, Lucas heard everything Chad said.

"Would you please follow Lucas and he'll tell you all the details" I pointed at Luc.

Then Lucas got down on stage "YES GUYS PLEASE FOLLOW ME!" and lead the crowd far away.

Where's Chad? I asked myself.

Uh-oh. Why is Jade still here?

"Jade sweety. Please go with them"

"No Sonny, I'm staying here with you."

That's when I heard beeping.

My eyes widened

"KIM GET JADE OUT OF HERE ASAP!"

Kim look startled and carried Jade and ran off.

The beeping became louder and faster.

Everyone was gone but Chad. Where's Chad?

Then there he was running to Jade.

I made my way off the stage as Chad and Jade talked.

He then snapped his head at me "SONNY!"

I was halfway out when…

**Chad's POV**

I had no idea what to do.

Sonny didn't believe me.

I convinced all the crew to leave when I heard Sonny's plan.

That's when I got her idea. It was a smart one.

That's when the guy came out running from where he was hiding before.

There was was a moment we both just glared at each other.

The beeping got louder and faster.

I ran outside, that's when I saw Jade.

"Jade! Kim get her out of here. NOW!" Kim nodded.

"Chad. Why is Sonny alone on stage?"

My eyes widened and I turned to look at her way. "SONNY!"

She was running down the stage.

Then a loud BANG and next thing I know I was sent flying back by the force.

I could hear sirens.

My eyes were getting heavy.

"S..Sonny.." I tried to speak but didn't have the energy to.

Everything was suddenly dark… Soon there was light.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"CHAAAD!" Jade said happily.

I could feel someone squeezing me.

"Wh..What happened?"

"Well, There was a loud BANG then wwwwwoooosssshhhhhhh you flew back then you didn't wake up. Till now." She spoke while doing some hand gestures.

"Sonny! Where's Sonny?"

Jade shrugged. I tried to stand up but I felt like I was too heavy to support myself.

I was weak.

"No Chad. Doctor said you have to stay in bed."

I arched a brow "How long was I out?"

"About 2 days now." She twists her lip and then smiled.

"Kim left for a while. She said she had to deal with the press. What does that mean? She has to press something?"

I chuckled.

"No Jade, the press is like the media, the paparrazi."

"Ooooohhhhhhh.."

After a couple of days I manage to pull myself together.

I walked towards the reception.

"Ummm. Can I please know which room Sonny Munroe's in?"

The nurse looked up at me, there was something in her eyes.

Something that tells me that I didn't want to know what she was about to say.

I gulped and held on to the table.

My knees got weak again.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**short? i know.**

**but please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

"Whoa.. What's going on? How can I see myself?"

All the doctors and nurse who surrounded me had a sad look on their face.

I walked closer but a nurse passed right through me.

RIGHT THROUGH ME?

Am I invisible?

Nah this must be the medicine wearing off.

I must be dreaming.

There I was, lying down on the bed.

My body was full of wounds making me get goose bumps.

Where's everyone going? Why are they all leaving me?

I waved my hand at their faces and screamed at their ears but nothing.

Then a nurse came back with a white sheet covering my body and my face.

Wait? In the movies when someone does this to a person it means that the person is dead.

WHAAAT? I'M DEAD?

IF I am dead then how could I still see myself?

Why am I like this?

I should see a light right now right? Like in the movies.

Man I'm such a stereo type.

Out of nowhere a manly voice echoed.

"Sonny, we don't have much time….."

I looked around but the only person in the room was me and the dead me.

"Who's saying that? Come out RIGHT NOW!" I stomped my feet.

The voice laughed and it echoed in my ear. I pouted.

"Time for what?" I asked yet another question.

"Time for you to do something you NEED to do before you totally disappear in this world."

I twisted my lip, what was this voice saying.

"What do I need to do?"

"Only you know the answer…" there was a pause. "Hurry Sonny.."

The voice disappeared.

I sighed.

What am I supposed to do?

I closed my eyes to think but when I opened my eyes I was somewhere else.

Memories. Whatever I think of I get to that place.

Chad was sitting down in his vanity.

I could see myself leaving.

This is happened 4 years ago. The time I saw Chad.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Bye Munroe" Chad sat back down on his vanity.

By this time I knew I'm crying my heart out.

I tilted my head and stood there.

Chad clenched his fist.

"Bye.. Sonshine" his whispered.

I smiled.

Then he took something out of his cabinet.

It was a necklace?

I looked closer, it had S&C engraved on it.

Chad sighed deeply and held it close to his heart.

S&C? Sonny & Chad?

I gulped.

"Sonny.." A voice called out.

The whole scene in Chad's dressing room disappeared and found myself back at my hospital room.

There Chad was slowly walking towards me.

He seems weak and was wearing the hospital clothes.

Chad's eyes went wide. "NO! NO! NO!" he yelled repeatedly as he puts the white sheet down to see my face.

I looked very pale, he snapped his head away from me and kept a hand on his mouth.

The most unexpected thing happened. Tears came down running down his cheeks.

I gasped.

I didn't want to see this. It was all too painful.

I shut my eyes once again, I needed to get out of here.

Tawni? I looked around. I was in our shared dressing room.

There she was looking at herself in the mirror.

Then I came barging in with tears in my eyes. This happened right after I said goodbye to Chad.

Tawni was rather mean than comforting.

"Oh quit your crying! You always bring me down! This is our last day and I want it to be SONNY FREE!" she flipped her hair.

OUCH! That really did hurt.

"I…I'm sorry…" I stuttered as I came running out as well.

I stood still watching what Tawni was going to do.

Probably roll her eyes or something.

But I was wrong. She looked at my side of the dressing room.

"I'm sorry too Sonny…You're my best friend and it's going to be a whole lot painful if I become nice to you cause I don't want to miss you." She sighed.

I smirked. WOW!

Tawni went back to looking at herself and fixing her makeup.

Well we did become closer now.

I closed my eyes once again.

It was Chad? What is he doing?

OH NO! He was listening. This happened last night when I was listening to the tape.

Chad's face was on the door listening to our conversation.

He seemed pretty shock about hearing that I was crying.

Could it be that he likes me too?

I followed him as he got into his bedroom and dozed off to sleep.

"S..Sonny…" he spoke in his sleep once again.

"No.. please..stay.." he kept turning from side to side then he suddenly sat up with wide eyes making me walk backwards in shock.

He was breathing unevenly.

Fine! Fine! Good! Good! We're echoing in my head.

The voice of me and Chad mixed as one.

Suddenly things were spinning.

All the memoires with Nico and Grady. Tawni giving me girl advice.

Lucas, Tawni and I laughing.

Me, My mom and dad spending time together.

The most happiest memories appeared In front of my eyes and disappeared after a few moments.

I was still spinning. My mouth hung open.

I'm seeing my life.

" Thank you Sonny" . Kept echoing in my hair now and nice compliments like "You're the best" and such.

I feel so loved. My heart ached, this was it. Goodbye.

Words still echoed in my head but I just needed to hear one.

"I love you" was voice that stand out.

It was Chad's voice. My eyes widened.

All the other voice disappeared and the flashback of the memories were gone.

It was just me and Chad.

He was holding the hand of my dead body.

"You hear that Sonny? I love you! I really really really! Do love you! With all my heart! Sonny please!" he grabbed the necklace with S&C engraved on it and kept it on my hand.

Chad kissed my cold hands and broke down in tears.

I found myself crying too.

I just wanted to hug him.

Chad stood up leaned over and kissed my forehead.

Soon there was the light.

It was beaming on the cross that rested on the wall.

Tempted to go and I knew I had to.

I looked at Chad one last time with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too" I whispered and smiled "I LOVE YOU CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I laughed at myself.

Taking a deep breath, this was it.

I walked in to the light.

**After A Week**

_Tween Weekly Radio: Chad Dylan Cooper was found dead inside his apartment._

_Based on the doctor's report Chad has suffered a heart attack._

_Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper were both sent to the hospital last week after the bombing in Sonny Munroe's concert. Ms. Munroe passed away. The doctors already warned Chad about his condition but the young actor refused to stay at the hospital. Chad was seen visiting Sonny's grave everyday and spent the rest of the time at his beach house._

_Chad was holding a necklace that has S&C engraved in it when he was found on his bedroom door._

Tawni turned the radio off the car not wanting to hear more. She helped Jade out of the passenger's seat and took her hand. They made their way the cemetery. Jade cried on her shoulder as she saw Chad grave next to Sonny's. Tawni couldn't help it either, tears poured down her eyes. Before Chad died she asked Tawni and James to take care of Jade, both the couple had no idea what he was saying but agreed. Tawni wiped her own tears before wiping Jade's.

"Chad and Sonny are together now right? Up in heaven?" Jade asked as she sniffed.

Tawni smiled "Yes, they're in a happy place now."

Jade nodded and hugged Tawni.

* * *

**OK GUYS! SO THIS IS IT!**

**THE END OF THIS STORY!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT! :D**


End file.
